


By Any Other Name

by Thursday26



Series: Through Fire and Flames [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), race to the edge - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Recovery, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday26/pseuds/Thursday26
Summary: What's in a name?





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/gifts), [sarahenany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahenany/gifts), [Sakumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakumi/gifts), [MassiveHTTYDFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveHTTYDFan/gifts), [name_is_taken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/name_is_taken/gifts).



> So this is a special thank you to everyone that read and commented on TFF. To show my appreciation. Everyone kept on asking about Toothless' special name for HIccup, and... well! here it is! I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> There are two commentors that don't appear to have an account through here, but the names they used are:  
> Whitehound  
> HTTYDFangirlForever
> 
> Thank you to everyone! And I hope you like this!

Hiccup is starting to get frustrated. There’s a lot for him to be frustrated over. His fingers are still tender. Not too tender for everyday use, but he’s still having to take his inventing slowly. That is frustrating, but he expected that and he can handle that frustration most days by sitting down with a pencil and drawing out blueprints until his eyes cross. At least then it feels like he gets something done throughout the day, even if the invention is still only a drawing. 

What else could he be frustrated over? Is it Snotlout? The twins? No, they’ve been on their best behavior, even though Hiccup can tell that the good behavior is about to lapse back to pre-Krogan levels. Which is fine, Hiccup is tired of everyone giving him special treatment. 

Is he butting heads with Stoick again? Well. He’s always butting heads with Stoick, but that’s nothing new. And they’ve been better since Stoick shared his run-in with the Renegades. Is it Dagur? Being Dagur? No. Dagur has been an excellent ally in the wake of Krogan, to the point where even FIshlegs, who has been all for everyone taking Hiccup’s duties so he can  _ recover _ , has told Dagur that it’s best for him to go home. Dagur cares, in his own weird way, but it’s all a little overwhelming. 

But Hiccup isn’t  _ frustrated  _ with Dagur. No. Of all the people… dragons…  _ beings _ that Hiccup could be running out of patience with… it’s Toothless! And he isn’t frustrated over anything important! Well, at least in the grand scheme of things, but it’s important to Hiccup! Hiccup is finally at his breaking point. 

The thing is… Toothless has a nickname for Hiccup, but he stubbornly refuses to translate it into Dragonese for him. No, Toothless will only say it in Dragon Speak. And none of the other dragons will translate it either! Stubborn brats. It’s not like the nickname is anything new either. Toothless had used it sporadically before Krogan caught them, but afterwards… it’s almost the only name he calls Hiccup by. By extension (he guesses) Hiccup’s also frustrated with all the other dragons as well. Every time Toothless uses the name, they all chuckle, so they understand. It isn’t some specific Night Fury communication. No, the others  _ could  _ tell him, but they don’t  _ want to _ . Stubborn brats. 

Toothless doesn’t seem to have control over using the nickname either, but he never looks upset that it slips out. Hiccup would swear he’s doing it on purpose if he didn’t know the dragon better. He’s also going to deny the warm, fuzzy feeling he gets every time Toothless uses his nickname. He doesn’t know why, but it feels special. He just wishes Toothless would share it with him. 

So Hiccup is pouting, arms crossed over his chest, bandages off to allow his injuries to breathe overnight, and glaring at the Night Fury getting ready for bed. Toothless warms up his slab with his flame, circling around a couple times, and sighing as he settles down. His face relaxed. 

Hiccup glares for a few moments, hating that Toothless is so relaxed when he’s so wound up he doubts he’ll be able to sleep. “I don’t see why you can’t just tell me,” Hiccup snaps, hating how petty he sounds. 

Toothless whuffs and cracks an eye open.  _ “Tell–” _ chirping sound  _ “–what?” _

Hiccup clenches his fists and curls into his blanket, his back to the dragon. “You know what I’m talking about,” he mutters, burying himself in his blanket. Why is he getting so worked up about this? 

There are footsteps and Hiccup can feel Toothless’ hot breath through his blanket. He curls up tighter, pouting, even though Toothless can’t see it. Chirping sound  _ “–upset?” _ Toothless asks, sounding sad enough that it breaks Hiccup’s heart a bit. 

“Yes, I am,” Hiccup snaps, before he can think too much about Toothless being sad. “Why can’t you just tell me?”

Toothless whines and nuzzles Hiccup through the blanket. Hiccup shuffles away from the touch. Nope. He’s not going to break first. Not this time. 

_ “Name embarrassing… _ ” Toothless admits. 

Hiccup still doesn’t turn around. “You use it around the other dragons.” 

_ “Toothless not-can stop name. Hard call–”  _ chirping sound  _ “–Hiccup.” _

Hiccup turns and peeks out of his blanket. Whoops. Toothless has those eyes on him and Hiccup is weak. Hiccup’s heart breaks a little more. “I won’t laugh,” Hiccup whispers, then adds, “no more than Hookfang has laughed, anyway.”

Toothless nuzzles him again, this time his face, and Hiccup doesn’t move away.  _ “Precious-name. Hookfang laugh be-cause Hookfang not-understand.” _

“Are you scared that I won’t understand?” Hiccup asks, voice still a whisper. It feels like too special a moment to speak normally. Any noise louder than a whisper will shatter the peace around them.

Toothless whines and nods, eyes closing.  _ “Precious-name. Heart-name.” _

“I won’t laugh,” Hiccup promises, reaching out of the blanket and running the pads of his fingers over Toothless’ jaw. His fingernails are still too short to scratch. “I may not understand, but I want to.” 

Toothless opens his eyes and stares at Hiccup for a moment. Hiccup tries to keep his face open. He won’t laugh. He can’t laugh. A heart-name? That doesn’t sound like something someone should laugh at. 

Toothless sighs and closes his eyes again.  _ “Hiccup heart-name… _ ”

He trails off. Hiccup waits, feeling like maybe he shouldn’t have made such a big deal out of the name if it’s taking this much for Toothless to share it. It hits him that the other dragons might not have translated to protect Toothless’ feelings. Hiccup feels guilty and apprehensive. What if he does laugh, despite his promise? Sometimes dragon stuff is so odd to humans, either because of the language barrier or the cultural barriers. There’s a flower that the dragons call “Big-Belch” because it makes them belch. 

In the middle of Hiccup’s panic, he somehow manages to hear Toothless whisper,  _ “Little-Bird.” _

Hiccup’s heart stutters. “Little-Bird?” he repeats, voice hoarse. 

Toothless whines and starts to back away. Hiccup is quick to reach out, grabbing onto Toothless’ head. Careful, because of his injuries. He’s sure his injuries are the only reason Toothless doesn’t fight his hold. “Don’t… don’t pull away,” he begs. Toothless’ eyes open and meet his. They’re so open and vulnerable. Hiccup’s chest constricts. “I love it,” Hiccup admits, voice heavy with emotion. 

Toothless sags a bit in Hiccup’s hold, cautious relief in his eyes.  _ “Really?” _

Hiccup nods and pulls Toothless close, wrapping his arms around his head. “I really do. Thank you,” he whispers, “thank you for sharing with me.” 

Toothless purrs and nuzzles Hiccup.  _ “Thank for being Little-Bird.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
